Amour entre un ange et un démon
by Minuie
Summary: Une histoire d'amour qui n'aurais jamais du voir le jour dû au faite que les deux amants viennent de deux races différente et qui va les faire énormément souffrir. Ils seront séparés par la mort puis réunis par le destin. Un amour plus fort que la mort et que le temps uni l'ange Emris et le démon Samael. Les personnages principaux sont : - Emris (Ichigo Kurosaki) - Samael (Shiro)
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et déclaration

_Chapitre 1: Rencontre et déclaration_

Samael est un démon qui en apparence a l'air d'avoir 17 ans mais qui est en réalité âgé de 1357 ans. Il était grand, mince, albinos, avec les cheveux longs qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de son dos, il est gay et c'est un semé. Il est une marque sur le torse ce qui signifie qu'il est un mâle dominant et une marque est doré prouvé sa virginité.  
Les marques sont les mêmes pour les alphas et les omégas seuls.

\- Les marques pour les alphas:

Doré signe de virginité et blue sign qu'ils ne sont plus vierge.

\- Les marques pour les omégas:

Doré signe de virginité, blue sign qu'ils ne sont plus vierge et red sign qu'ils sont enceinte.

Les autres démons se sont souvent moqués de lui, les démons ont énormément de relations sexuelles avec de nombreux partenaires hommes ou femmes. Mais Samael n'est pas comme sa, il se fiche de ce que les autres pensent pour qu'il s'accouplera avec un homme qu'il aimera. Samael est un homme fidèle à la recherche de relations sexuelles simples avec ses compagnons pour la vie. Mais il se garde pour lui, pour ne pas donner aux autres démons de quoi il se fait encore plus, même s'il dit se défendre et qu'ils sont beaucoup plus respectés. Il est possible de participer à la guerre contre les anges.  
Mais il y avait encore un aperçu de combat, un aperçu de combat, mais il y avait encore plus de succès.  
Cet ange avait des cheveux blancs longs, ces cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils lui arrivaient aux chevilles. Deux natures étaient de chaque côté de sa tête et était rattachée derrière une seule et même nature. This natte était maintenue par un magnifique ruban bleu ciel, Samael remarqua que le ruban était parfaitement avec les yeux de cette année car ils étaient de la même couleur. Mais en regardant plus au visage de cet ange a été choqué de ce qu'ils avaient même visage et en tout leur corps était identique à ce qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Mais à la différence que Samael avait la peau blanche alors cet ange avait la peau légèrement bronzée. Il s'arrête en dessous de sa poitrine avec deux petites paillettes en or dessus, il a long jupe blanche avec les mêmes paillettes que sur le dessus et des sandales (style romain mais féminin) doré. Samael remarqua qu'il y avait une marque sur le ventre qui signifiait qu'il était vierge et qu'il était vierge. Il était choqué alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet ange après l'avoir vue qu'une seule fois.

\- Comment est-ce possible? Pensa t'il

Il est sorti de nos pensées en voyant que le combat était fini depuis un petit moment notant que cet ange était très doux avec son épée, il était noir avec les diamants rouges encré un peu partout et que la garde de son épée était en réalité des ailes en argent. Les ailes d'un ange. Sortant de ses pensés il a regardé de nouveau l'ange et vit que l'ange a également regardé. Ces yeux s'écarquillaires sous le regard que l'ange lui donnais. Il a été trouvé cet ange magnifique, et quand il a regardé ses magnifiques yeux bleus, Samael sentait heart battre si fort qu'il sortait presque de sa poitrine. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils se voyaient sans bouger, quand Samael remarqua qu'un autre démon était glisser derrière l'ange préparant une attaque magique. Sasel lança lui aussi une attaque magique qui a révélé l'autre coup sur le coup. Il a baissé les yeux en remarquant dans quelle position il lui a dit. Il était au-dessus de l'ange, entre les jambes de celui-ci, il vit que l'ange rougissait d'un rouge sombre, Samael rougi lui aussi légèrement il se releva et aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. L'ange une fois debout, il y a quelques instants dans une position défensive rougissant toujours qu'il rend encore plus magnifique aux yeux de Samael. Il a baissé les yeux en remarquant dans quelle position il lui a dit. Il était au-dessus de l'ange, entre les jambes de celui-ci, il vit que l'ange rougissait d'un rouge sombre, Samael rougi lui aussi légèrement il se releva et aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. L'ange une fois debout, il y a quelques instants dans une position défensive rougissant toujours qu'il rend encore plus magnifique aux yeux de Samael. Il a baissé les yeux en remarquant dans quelle position il lui a dit. Il était au-dessus de l'ange, entre les jambes de celui-ci, il vit que l'ange rougissait d'un rouge sombre, Samael rougi lui aussi légèrement il se releva et aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. L'ange une fois debout, il y a quelques instants dans une position défensive rougissant toujours qu'il rend encore plus magnifique aux yeux de Samael.

\- Bonjour, dit Samael  
\- Heu ... bonjour. Heh bien voilà qui est habitué pour une démon d'être polis.  
\- Voyons nous sommes tout de même civilisés.  
\- Ça j'aimerais le croire ...  
\- Là c'est toi qui est impoli, tu pourrais me présenter et dire merci.  
\- Merci pour quoi? Et je m'appelle Emris et toi?  
\- Parce que je t'ai sauver. Emris c'est joli et ça va aller, je m'appelle Samael. Maintenant que nous sommes présentés j'attends toujours le merci.  
\- Bon d'accord merci.  
\- Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile n'est-ce pas?  
\- Non ... mais c'est bizarre ... gromela Emris  
\- En quoi est-ce bizarre?  
\- D'habitude les démons ne sauvent pas les anges mais les tues. Et ils ne parlent pas d'une manière si inhabituelle. Tu es bizarre.  
\- Bizarre hein ... Si tu le dis plus mais je suis un démon bizarre et super sexy! Se vanta Samael  
\- Sexy !? Ahahah, ne me fais pas rire! Arrête de te lancer des fleurs! Réponse Emris  
\- Soit un peu plus gentil avec celui qui ta sauvé! Et puis tu est sa manière dont tu rougis est simplement délicieuse. Samael en se léchant les lèvres  
me donne envie de te faire miens.  
\- Tu es malade ne dit p-pas n'in-n'importe quoi! begueya Emris embarrassé, rougissant dans rouge sombre.  
Et de toute façon un an et un démon ne peuvent pas être ensemble, c'est la loi!  
-Huh bien sûr vous respectez les lois. Mais je m'en fiche à la première seconde où je t'ai vu, je t'ai voulus. Tu peux appeler son coup de foudre n'a aucune importance!

Samael se rapprocha d'Emris, lentement, Emris ne bougeait pas ce qui ravit Samael. Il était devant Emris et il a pris le visage de celui-ci:

\- Je te veux et je t'aime même si l'on vient juste de rencontrer je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Puis Samael posa délicatement c'est des lèvres sur celles d'Emris qui ne bougent pas d'un pouce et qui n'étaient aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'emprise de Samael. Celui-ci a remarqué qu'Emris se laissait faire et qu'il était en retour, au début, c'était un baiser innocent avant que les deux ne soient approfondis. Samael rompit le baiser quand il fait remarquer le manque d'aire d'Emris. Emris Repris doucement sont souffle puis posa sa principale sur sa bouche en rougissant, Samael lui caressa doucement sa joue gauche de sa droite.

\- Je t'aime Emris  
\- Je ... je crois que moi aussi. Dit Emris en rougissant encore plus.  
Mais comment c'est possible normalement un an et un démon ne peuvent pas ressentir le genre de sentiments l'un envers l'autre non?  
\- Je ne sais pas qu'il est temps de nous retrouver ici demain, d'accord?  
\- D'accord ...

Samael passa sont bras left on the size of the rapprochant in same time, then one right right in the couy of this one for the rapprocher encore plus, alors il est une fois de plus la nouvelle fois sur ceux d'Emris l'embrassant amoureusement et passionnément. Emris s'éloignait, il était parti pour lui. Samael en était sur Emris était l'amour de sa vie, son compagnon, son âme soeur qui expliquait qu'ils étaient attirés  
l'un par l'autre.

Un premier chapitre pour ma toute première histoire publier sur le net. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Bleach.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Perdu et amis

_Chapitre 2: Perdu et amis_

Emris une fois rentré chez lui repensa à Samael et leurs baisers, il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent tellement bien dans le bras de ce démon qu'il a choisi de rester c'était plus longtemps dans l'étreinte de l'albinos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça près de lui et quand on c'est embrassés je me sentais tellement bien ... dit-il à haute voix

Emris perdu dans ces pensées n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas tout seul chez lui mais il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une personne s'éclaircit la gorge. Emris se retourna brusquement et sourit on se rendit compte of qui c'était.

\- Bonjour Emris, ça va?  
\- Bonjour Yuki oui ça va et toi?  
\- Oui oui très bien, sont venus voir ce soir ont été manger ensembles et tu n'es pas venu.  
\- Oh oui c'est vrai désolé j'étais dehors et complètement sorti de la tête! dit-il  
\- Humm ... quand tu es entré tu parlais à toi même et à voix haute et d'après ce que j'ai entendu rencontrer quelqu'un n'est ce pas? dit une voix derrière lui

Surpris que quelqu'un se soit faufiler derrière lui. Emris se retourna and vit Un de ses amis d'enfance. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Tous les cinq ensembles.  
Minuie et son frère jumeau Yuri et les deux frères jumeaux Aki et Yuki était pour Emris sa famille. Ils regardaient et voyaient qu'ils assistaient à la réponse à cette question et leur révélaient leur vérité, qu'ils étaient complètement perdus et voulaient vraiment les faire oublier.

\- Heu ... oui mais j'ai vraiment besoin de conseils surtout je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

Aki se rapprocha d'Emris et ses mains sur les épaules de celui ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
\- Je suis amoureux d'un démon. dit Emris d'une petite voix.

Je sais ce chapitre est assez court, dite moi ce que vous en penser et le chapitre 3 sera légèrement plus long.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Soutien

_Chapitre 3 : Soutien_

\- Quoi!? ils dirent à l'unisson  
\- Attend tu plaisante j'espère? demanda Yuki

Emris baissa la tête, les longues mèches de sa frange couvrait sont visage. Aki prit le menton d'Emris de sa main droite pour que celui ci lève la tête, il vit alors qu'Emris pleurait. Ils utilisa ses pouces et les passa sous les yeux d'Emris, il prit la main d'Emris et le conduisit vers le canapé et le fit s'assoir.

\- Assis toi, dit moi qui c'est et comment tu l'a rencontré. dit Aki  
\- Il s'appelle Samael. Je l'ai rencontré cet après midi, un démon m'a attaquer alors je me suis battue avec lui et je l'ai tué. Quand je me suis retourner il était là. Il m'a tout de suite attirer et c'est la que je me suis rendu compte que par un seul et unique regard j'étais tomber amoureux de lui.  
\- Comment est il physiquement? demanda Yuri  
\- Physiquement il me ressemble beaucoup on aurait dit mon frère jumeau malgré le fait qu'il est albinos. Il a les cheveux blanc long jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses yeux sont magnifiques ils sont noir et doré. Il portait un haut rouge s'arrêtant sous sa poitrine ouvert en V devant fermer par des boutons noir, un pantalon noir avec une ceinture rouge. Il est vraiment très beau. dit Emris en rougissant légèrement  
\- Et sa marque? demanda Minuie impatiente de connaître la réponse  
\- Elle est sur son torse et elle est doré. répondit Emris  
\- Super, je suis trop contente pour toi! s'écria t-elle  
\- Minuie! cria Yuri  
\- Quoi? répondit elle  
\- Cet un démon!  
\- Et alors, Emris a l'air vraiment amoureux de lui donc même si cet homme est un démon sa n'a aucune importance, tout ce qui compte c'est Emris ont doit le soutenir!  
\- Elle a raison. répondirent Aki et Yuki en coeur  
\- Oui vous avez raison désolé Emris. répondit Yuri  
\- Ce n'est pas grave mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous je me sens tellement perdu, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. avoua Emris complètement abattu

Ils s'approchèrent tous d'Emris, ils l'entourèrent et prononcèrent une phrase qui rassura et chassa tous les doutes d'Emris.

\- Suis ton coeur, ont est là et ont te soutiendra toujours ne l'oublie jamais, ont est une famille.  
\- Merci à tous je vais suivre votre conseil. Je dois le revoir demain.  
\- Super, ont te souhaite bonne chance et si vous vous mettez ensemble dit le nous vite, ont voudrais bien le rencontrer. dit joyeusement Minuie

Une fois tout le monde parti Emris se glissa dans sont lit puis dans un sommeil profond.  
Sommeil remplis de rêves avec Samael.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le début d'une histoire

_Chapitre 4 : Le début d'une histoire_

Emris était le premier à être arriver dans les bois ou il avait rencontré Samael hier, il était complètement stresser. Il avait les mains moites et un horrible mal de ventre. Il avait passer sa nuit à rêver de Samael, c'était des rêves merveilleux pourtant quelque chose lui trottais dans la tête. Comment avait t-il pus tomber amoureux aussi vite, il n'avait fallut qu'un simple et unique regard pour qu'il tombe sous le charme de Samael. Celui-ci était très beau Emris ne pouvais pas le nier pourtant tout c'était fait trop vite à son goût. Tout à coup des bruits se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna précipitamment, à la seconde suivante son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Samael qui sortait de derrière les buissons épais de la forêt.

Samael vit qu'Emris était déjà là, il remarqua bien vite qu'Emris était nerveux et il l'était aussi. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver d'Emris et il savait depuis hier que celui-ci était son âme sœur, le seul homme fait pour lui.

\- Bonjour Emris, dit Samael

\- Bonjour Samael...heu..., Emris rougissait d'un rouge profond

\- Je sais cette situation est très bizarre...

\- Oui, honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois réagir, dit timidement Emris

\- Moi non plus, mais je pense qu'il suffit juste que l'on soit nous même

\- Oui tu as raison, alors dans ce cas commençons par mieux nous connaître.

\- D'accord, alors quel âge a tu? demanda Samael

\- J'ai 1357 ans et toi?

\- Moi aussi, quelles sont tes couleurs préférés?

\- Le noir et le rouge, bien que j'aime aussi le bleu et le doré et toi?

\- J'aime les mêmes couleurs que toi.

La journée passa bien vite et Emris et Samael avait beaucoup discuter, plus ils parlais, plus ils apprenait à ce connaître, plus ils s'appréciait et oh à quel point ils s'appréciait. Emris était de plus en plus à l'aise avec le faite qu'il soit tomber si vite amoureux de Samael et le temps passer avec lui ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Ils avait tellement de points communs et ils s'entendait si bien qu'ils avait tous les deux l'impression de se connaitre depuis toujours. Samael regardais Emris avec beaucoup d'attention, chaque mouvements, chaque changement d'expression le rendait à ses yeux encore plus magnifique, au bout de plusieurs minutes Samael se rapprocha d'Emris, il réduisait peu à peu l'écart qui les séparais. Il pris de sa main droite le menton d'Emris pour que celui-ci tourne la tête vers lui, ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça à se regarder. L'un comme l'autre n'osait pas bouger, ni respirer trop fort, ce moment devint de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à qu'Emris se rapproche de Samael lui signifiant de manière silencieuse qu'il était prêt. Samael posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emris, Samael était très dominant et Emris extrêmement soumis, ils formaient un couple parfait. Le baiser était incroyablement passionné, l'amour que l'un ressentait était exprimé à travers ce baiser et allait danser avec celui de son partenaire, les langues elles aussi dansais l'une contre l'autre entament un ballet endiablé, si chaud, si passionné, si fort et pourtant si doux.

Les mois c'était écouler Emris et Samael était devenus un couple très solide, pour leurs bien à tous les deux ils se sont enfuis pour vivre leurs amour librement, allant dans le monde des humains ou ils vivent cachés mais libres. Emris était sur la terrasse de leurs maison, tenant une tasse dans la main droite alors que sa main gauche était poser sur son ventre, Samael apparus derrière lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice. Samael posa à son tour ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme car oui, ils était mariés depuis deux mois, il se mit à masser le ventre d'Emris dans de tendres mouvements de haut en bas, le frottant avec amour. Emris posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Samael fredonnant doucement une chanson et Samael posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il arrive, dit Emris

\- Moi aussi mais j'ai peur...dit Samael

\- De quoi?

\- De ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es clairement à la hauteur. Tu es un merveilleux mari et tu ferras un excellent père. dit Emris

Il se retourna soudainement surprenant son mari, il passa ses bras autour du coup de Samael et colla son front au sien murmurant d'un ton doux et remplis d'amour:

\- Chéri, ne dit pas ça, jamais car ce n'est pas vrai, à mes yeux tu es un mari parfait, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontrer et d'être tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne regrette pas de mettre enfuis du paradis et de cette guerre interminable, je ne regrette pas de mettre marié avec toi ni de porter ton enfant car pour moi tu es devenu ma vie et si c'était à refaire je ferais exactement les mêmes choix sachant tous le bonheur que je vivrais. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi, sache juste que je serais toujours là à tes cotés. Je t'aime Samael.

Les mots d'Emris firent fondre le cœur de Samael, il était tellement heureux de l'avoir rencontrer et qu'Emris soit devenu sa femme et la future mère de leur enfant. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme Emris, il se trouvait tellement chanceux.

\- Merci mon amour, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, je t'aime.

\- Tu serais à mon avis toujours en train de torturer et de tuer des anges, cherchant l'amour de ta vie. dit Emris avec un petit sourire qui ornais ses lèvres

\- Je pense que tu as raison, répondit Samael avec un large sourire

Ils se turent et regardèrent le ciel remplis d'étoiles par cette nuit de pleine lune, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une famille

_Chapitre 5: Une famille_

La grossesse d'Emris a passé beaucoup de temps à nous rendre visite, Minuie et Yuki c'était proposer pour aider Emris lors de l'accouchement.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin minime et Yuki était dans la chambre avec Emris le travail avait déjà commencé, dans le couloir Aki et Yuri tenais à la compagnie de Samael qui était les pièces de monnaie dans la pièce pour que tout ce passe bien vous pouvez être très risqué pour celui-ci. This is the one of the body of the one of the body. que pour l'accouchement d'une femme. Je pouvais maintenant distinguer les mots d'ordre qui étaient de la chambre, puis soudain des voix plus faibles et plus ce qui faisait entendre, c'était les pleures d'un bébé. Samael se leva au-dessus de la chaise en quoi il était assis, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révéla Minant et un magnifique bébé dans ses bras dans une serviette. Samael, il était noir et doré de père, il était également une petite touffe de cheveux blanc.

\- Regarde Samael, voici ta fille, dit Minuie en lui tendant le bébé

Samael pris sa fille délicatement avec son visage le plus beau dès sourire.

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura Samael

Yuki entra lui aussi dans le couloir, ils ont commencé à parler quand un grand cri est venu de la chambre. Ils se sont précipités tous dans la chambre et virent Emris a pris le ventre dans la douleur, Minuie et Yuki sortent les trois autres de la pièce. Une fois qu'il a été fermé, il est tout-à-fait irrésistible, Yuki s'agenouilla et souleva les couvertures, il y a du vit. Emris saignais, alors il était évident de voir ce qui se passait Emism était encore en train d'accoucher, oui, en train de donner naissance à un deuxième bébé.

Emris criait et ten ten le ventre, Yuki était to be se préparant to new baby. Minuie quand à elle, se tenait à coté d'Emris avec une serviette mouillée dans les mains, il lui passait délicatement sur le front.

\- Bon Emris, je sais que tu es fatigué, mais il va falloir que tu pousse, dit Yuki

\- Je ne peux pas… .murmura d'une voix étrangler Emris

\- Courage, il faut que tu pousse! dit Minuie

Emris commença à pousser de plus en plus fort, Yuki lui tenais les deux jambes, les mains sur les genoux d'Emris, lui dit de pousser encore et encore. Emris criait comme ça. Ayant de plus en plus peur pour une femme Samael ne pourrait pas être serré doucement contre lui une fille plus grande encore pour que l'amour de sa vie aille bien.

Yuki aperçu enfin la tête du bébé.

\- Aller, encore un peu, pousse une dernière fois, le plus fort possible, tu y est presque! lui dit Yuki

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! hurla Emris de toutes ses forces

\- Oui! Le voilà, c'est bon. Félicitation, c'est une fille. Lui dit Yuki en lui tendant le bébé

\- Des jumelles c'est tellement rare! s'exclama Minuie

Yes in the cas où c'est un nom qui est très rare, qui est la naissance de leurs jumeaux, leur corps qui peut être très facilement.

Emris pris le bébé dans ses bras, soupirant et essayant de reprendre son souffle soudain dans la tombe de l'inconscience, Mineure ayant demandé qu'Emris commençait à s'évanouir lui pris au bébé des bras. Yuki et Minuie jugeant qu'Emris allait bien et qu'il était stable décidait d'aller dans le couloir rejoindre et rassurer les autres. Yuki sorti du premier et il était tout de suite accueillant par les autres et bombarder de questions.

\- Comment va-t-il? demande Aki

\- Il va bien, il est stable, rassura Yuki

\- Qu'est-ce sait passe? demande Samael dans tous ses états

\- Une choisie merveilleuse, lui reconnu Yuki

Soudain Minuie entra dans le couloir avec son autre bébé albinos lui aussi, il avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de sa mère. Samael était choqué quand il vit que c'était une petite fille, il avait deux filles tellement magnifique qu'il se mit à pleurer.

\- Félicitation papa, lui dit Yuri en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Je peux aller voir Emris?

\- Oui bien sûr Samael il se repose après la naissance il s'est évanoui, vous pouvez tout de même aller voir ce qu'il a demandé.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

\- De rien, on est en famille et toi et tes filles

Samael ouvrit la porte, Minue posant un bébé dans le berceau et pris le second sous le bras de Samael puis le déposa dans le second berceau que vous avez acheté dans la chambre, ils sortent et laissés Samael et Emris seuls. Samael pris une chaise et s'assiait près de sa femme qui était toujours inconscient, il lui prenait la main et embrassait ces doigts lui murmurant combien ils étaient magnifiques. Il s'endormis sur sa chaise toujours à la main d'Emris dans la sienne.

Si vous voulez que la suite sorte vite dite le moi dans les commentaires.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une vie de bonheur

_Chapitre 6 : Une vie de bonheur_

Emris c'était enfin réveiller et remarqua que sa main gauche était maintenu par quelque chose, il tourna la tête pour savoir ce qui lui tenais la main quand il remarqua que c'était en fait Samael qui lui tenais la main et que celui-ci dormais. Emris avais la gorge sèche et il ne put laisser passer qu'un faible gémissement, mais ce simple petit bruit avais réussi à réveiller Samael qui tourna la tête en direction d'Emris. Dès qu'il remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il le regardait, Samael le leva à une vitesse pour s'empressé d'embrasser sa femme.

\- Chéri, ça va ? demanda Samael anxieux

\- Hunnnn…. gémis Emris ne pouvant parler

\- Attend, tien de l'eau, dit-il en lui tendant le verre d'eau

Emris pris le verre délicatement et bu une petite gorgée, l'eau coulais et lui brulais la gorge, comme si l'eau qu'il avalait était de la lave en fusion. Ayant tout bu, il tendit le verre à Samael qui lui pris et le déposa sur la petite table à côté du lit. Sur cette même table ce trouvais un petit plateau de nourriture que Minuie avait apporter discrètement pendant que les deux dormais, Samael pris un bol de soupe, la cuillère et se mis à nourrir Emris. Il apporta la cuillère aux lèvres d'Emris, celui-ci ouvra doucement la bouche et avala le contenue de la cuillère, ils passèrent un moment comme ça Samael nourrissant Emris, quand il jugea que Emris n'en voulais plus et qu'il avait assez manger Samael posa le bol sur le plateau.

\- Alors chéri, ça va ?

\- Oui, mais je suis encore fatiguer. Comment vont nos filles ?

\- Elles vont très bien et elles sont magnifiques. Mais nous n'avions toujours pas choisi les prénoms, tu as une idée ?

\- Oui, j'avais pensé pour la première, celle qui a tes yeux, Ambre et pour la deuxième celle qui a mes yeux, Christal. Tu aimes ?

\- Oui chéri c'est parfait. Tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment très peur de te perdre hier, si jamais je t'avais perdu je…

Emris lui mit le doigt sur la bouche et le regarda avec un regard de désapprobation.

\- Non. Était le simple mot que prononça Emris

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Samael, confus et légèrement agacé qu'Emris ne la pas laisser finir sa phrase

\- Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu penses à ça. Je suis là, je vais bien, nos filles vont bien alors je ne veux pas que tu te tracasse par rapport à ce qui aurais pu ce passer si il y avait eu des complications.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, s'il te plait ni pense plus.

\- D'accord, je t'aime Emris

\- Je t'aime aussi Samael

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit révélant Yuki qui tenais dans ces bras un des bébés, suivi d'Aki qui portais l'autre.

\- Bonjour, alors ça va vous deux ? demanda Aki

\- Oui ça va, répondit Emris

Aki s'approcha de Samael et lui tendit le bébé, alors que Yuki s'approchais d'Emris et lui tendit l'autre. Emris et Samael regardaient leurs filles et l'on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux à quel point ils étaient heureux.

\- Alors comment vous allez les appelées ? demanda Yuki

\- On a décider que celle qui a les yeux d'Emris s'appellera Christal et que celle qui a mes yeux Ambre. Dit Samael

\- Je trouve que c'est parfait et que sa leurs va très bien. Dit Aki

\- Bon, on va vous laisser en famille. Dit Yuki

\- Mais vous êtes de la famille, protesta Emris

\- Oui mais là tu vas prendre le temps d'être avec ton mari et t'es deux filles. Aller repose toi bien, aurevoir.

\- Aurevoir, dirent Emris et Samael en cœur.

Une fois la porte fermé Samael rejoignit Emris dans le lit et ils restèrent comme ça de longs moments à profité de la présence de l'autre et de leurs enfants.

Le temps avais beaucoup passé Ambre et Christal avais bien grandit, elles avaient 4 ans, elles étaient heureuses et vivais dans une famille parfaite. Emris était sur la terrasse et buvais un chocolat chaud tout en caressant sont ventre dans de tendre mouvements et regardant ses filles et son mari jouer dans le jardin. Il était enceinte de 9 mois, autant dire que le bébé n'allait pas tarder et cette nuit fut une nuit magnifique. Un adorable petit garçon venait de voir le jour, il avait la peau bronzé comme sa mère avec les yeux de son père, ils lui donnèrent le prénom de Thomas. La famille venait de s'agrandir, tout le monde était heureux.

Emris tenait dans ses bras son fils Thomas, le nourrissant, Samael arriva et passa ces bras autour de sa femme et il les embrassa, lui et son fils, regardant leurs filles rirent et jouées ensembles dans leurs jardin priant pour qu'il puisse vivre dès jours heureux pour l'éternité.


	7. Chapitre 7: Un destin tragique

_Chapitre 7 : Un destin tragique_

 _Pourquoi cela était -il arrivé se demanda Emris, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venais de se passer. Tout allais si bien puis tout d'un coup tout son monde s'écroulais. Et là se trouvait Emris devant les corps de ses enfants, son mari dans ses bras en train de rendre son dernier souffle._

 _ **Flasback :**_

 _Thomas avais quelques jours maintenant et tout ce passais vraiment bien, toute la famille était heureuse mais soudain alors qu'Emris et Samael était dans leurs jardin avec leurs enfants ils virent au loin des anges. Il y en avait peut-être une trentaines, Emris pris vite leurs enfants et alla se réfugier dans la maison pendant que Samael restais dehors pour savoir ce que les anges leurs voulais. Les anges se posèrent puis sortir leurs épées de leurs fourreaux les pointant vers Samael, Emris ayant vu cela remis Thomas à Ambre et lui demanda de veillé sur son frère et sa sœur puis il sorti rejoindre son mari._

 _Alors qu'Emris sorti de la maison pour rejoindre Samael un des anges s'adressa à Samael avec dans la voix une énorme quantité de haine._

 _\- Toi ! Sale chien, comment ose tu t'accouplé avec un ange ! Monstre, tu dois mourir pour cet affront !_

 _\- Non ! Emris se précipita et se mis devant Samael pour le protéger._

 _-Chéri, non rentre à la maison ! Hurla Samael, tout en tentant de pousser Emris loin des lames affûtées._

 _\- Toi, sale traitre comment à tu pus t'accoupler avec un démon et engendrer de telles atrocités !? Dit un des anges tout en pointant son doigts et montrant les enfants d'Emris et Samael que deux anges avais fait sortir de la maison pendant qu'il parlais._

 _\- Laisser nos enfants tranquilles, ils n'ont rien fait, ils sont innocents ! hurla Emris_

 _\- Ces choses n'ont pas le droit de vivre et tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir trahi les tiens pour mettre au monde de telles horreurs._

 _\- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de mes enfants relâcher les ! dit Emris tout en commençant à se dirigé vers ses enfants. Il fut bien vite arrêter par Samael qui le rattrapa par le bras pour le mettre derrière lui, le protégeant de son corps._

 _\- Tu n'a aucuns droit, l'arrêter a été décider ces choses immonde doivent être éliminer. Tu as bafouer notre loi, la plus sacrée des lois et t'es unis à un démon, donnant naissance à ces êtres perfides et monstrueux. La loi est claire, maintenant, tués ces êtres abjectes !_

 _Ce qui suivi ensuite fut l'assaut des anges rapide et brutale. Emris et Samael n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de se qui ce passait, le temps semblais comme figé alors qu'ils voyais les corps de leurs enfants tomber sans vie sur le sol. Samael repris vite ses esprits mais c'était trop tard ce fut à son tour de tomber face aux lames affutés qui le transperçais de toute part._

 _Emris était là sous le choc, mais voyant le corps de son mari tomber, il se précipita pour le rattraper. Il le tenait dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par sa peine et dévalant son menton pour venir atterrir sur le coin de la bouche de Samael. Samael regardait péniblement sa femme son corps douloureux, le sang tachant ses lèvres et des larmes au coin de ses yeux, il ne pouvait que dire à Emris à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était désoler de ne pas avoir pu protéger leurs enfants._

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour pardonne moi, si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu les protéger. Dit péniblement Samael la douleur et sa respiration saccadé faisait couler encore plus de sang de sa bouche._

 _\- Non, je t'en pris ne dit pas ça, tu nous a toujours protégés. Tu est un père et un mari merveilleux mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Dit Emris en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps_

 _Emris se pencha sur Samael et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres puis hurla quand il se rendit compte que son mari était parti. Il resta là assis tenant le corps de son amour, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

 _Un des anges se tenait derrière Emris, bien que celui-ci était silencieux Emris ne pus s'empêcher de vouloir rejoindre sa famille, il voulait là maintenant mourir et rejoindre les siens. Mais pourquoi…pourquoi était-il encore en vie alors qu'il venait de perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait._

 _\- Pourquoi ne me tué vous pas, allez y de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre…dit Emris, ses yeux était vide ainsi que sa voix, il était brisé._

 _\- Nous n'allons pas te tué. Dit l'ange qui ce tenait derrière lui_

 _\- Pourquoi ?! explosa soudainement Emris_

 _\- L'ordre vient de dieu lui-même. Dit l'ange lui remettant un papier_

 _\- C'est…_

 _\- L'arrêter disant que ce démon et ces immondes créatures devait disparaitre mais comme tu peux le voir il est inscrit qu'il nous est interdit de te faire du mal, un ordre venant de dieu lui-même. Tu lui est cher nous le savons tous c'est pour cela que nous allons te ramener devant lui car c'est à lui seul de décider de ton sort après ta trahison. Maintenant suis nous sans faire d'histoires !_

 _L'ange pris le bras d'Emris et lui passa un collier qui bloquais ses pouvoirs pour empêcher toute forme de résistance et ils emmenèrent Emris loin des cadavres de sa famille à travers un portail qu'ils venait d'ouvrir et Emris savais ou se portail l'emmenais._

 _Il retournais au paradis_


End file.
